Ben 10 inches
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Warning: Extreme Smut not for kids or faint of Heart* Young Ben Tennyson has One goal in Mind to Get Laid!...And Also Save the Universe Too I guess. BenXMassive Harem


**Yo Guys Geo Here With a New Edition to the story roster; Ben 10 Inches So I hope you all Enjoy Also stay tuned at the end for a Special Announcement!.**

 **Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action.**

"YEAH TAKE IT TAKE IT BITCH!" A Loud Voice exclaimed as we see a 10 Year old having Sex with a Blowup doll…totally normal.

"AHHHHH YEAH!" He moaned as he filled it with his seed causing it to explode. "Ahhh Man that's the 10th one this week!"

He exclaimed As the world round him started to fade away and he awoke in his bedroom.

"Not again i need to get Laid and Fast" This is Ben, our Protagonist... I think, I don't know he seems sad, pathetic and lonely.

"Ben time for breakfast Your grandpa will be here any minute to pick you up!" His Mother Sandra Called happily.

Ben sighed as he stepped out of bed but not before. slipping over a puddle his...leavings

"Shit!" he said as he stood up and slipped again...*Narrator Turns to writers* Are you sure this is our protagonist?!

*Downstairs*

Ben walked into the kitchen and saw his mother bending over revealing her Bare and Massive Ass. "Uhhhhhhh"

"Oh Ben there you are Your father had to work Early and i dropped a Glass" She said Not knowing she was turning her son On to the extreme.

Sandra stood uo and went to the fridge and pouted.

"Ben could you Head to the Garage and get the Extra Carton of Milk?"

She asked Him as he nodded his blushing face "Sure Milf I mean Whore! I mean FuckBuddy! I mean Mom! Yeah Mom!" Ben said as he rushed to the Garage at a fast pace.

*Garage*

'WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO HOT!'

Ben thought slamming his head against the wall as he picked up a Glass and pulled out his dick. "If she wants Milk she'll Get it!"

He grunted as he started to masterbate in the glass after several minutes He came into the Glass and filled it up 3/4's of the way.

*Red: Are we sure he's our Hero!? Geo: yes Unfortinaly*

*Kitchen*

"Here's your milk Mom"

Ben said Quickly and Looking away as Sandra took it. "Thanks Honey" She said as she started to down the drink Unaware that it was her son's Cum.

*Later*

Ben was in thw Living room Playing the Legend of Zelda breath of thw wild on his Nintendo Switch. #NotSponsered. "Ben i got a Call from your Grandfather he said he'll be here in 2 Hours" Sandra said from downstairs.

"Sure Mom" He called out over his game and started to pack when not 30 Minutes later he heard a soft moan from his parents room.

"Huh?"

Ben stopped packing and went into the hallway'and saw the door of his parents room open a bit He peeked in and saw his Mother asleep while rubbing her thighs, making him once again hard.

'Well maybe one Ass Spank won't hurt'

He thought licking his Lips Lecherously before quietly entering And Walking towarda the bed while unzipping his fly.

"Mmmmm Fuck me Hard Carl" She moaned im her Sleep with an ahegao face "Oh Yeah!"

She cried out As Ben placed his dick between her Ass cheeks and started to slowly thrust Making her Moan from the sudden feeling.

Ben feeling Risky raised his hand and smacked her ass hard , thanking whatever creators of life there were that his mom was a heavy sleeper As he Kept thrusting. "Mom i wish i could fuck you now and be done with It!" He groaned As he spanked her harder and Came onto her Back which just so happened to be bare.

Ben laid back Panting "Damn still Hard" He groaned in annoyance Ben Looked over and saw his Mother's Open Mouth and smirked with an idea in his head He went over to the side of the bed and Flipped her on her back easily He Crawled over her Head and stuck his cock deep into her throat.

'YES!' Ben thought as he moved his hips and thrusted. "If this is what a Mouth feels like i can't wait to fuck a Pussy!" He whispered in bliss As he started to face fuck her harshly. "Yeah Fuck I'm Cumming!" He exclaimed As he blew his load Down her throat and saw a bit dribble from her nose. "That feels so much Better!" He sighed.

*2 Hours Later*

Ben packed the last of his games as His Mother walked in. "Ben sweetie are you all Packed?" "Yeah mom." He said as A Horn beepes from Outside multiple times.

"That's Grandpa See Ya Later Mom!"

He said as he ran out the door while kissing her cheek.

*Outside*

"Hey Ben!" Max Exclaimed happily "Grandpa!" Ben said as he hugged his Grandfather.

"Ben i have a surprise for Your favorite cousin is Coming with us!" He said

"Cousin Sunny?". Ben exclaimed hoping it was Her as He imagined her Sleeping In the Nude and Bathing with him Something they always did when she Visted his House, which was every other week.

"Nope go see who it is". Max said pointing to the door Ben did so and His Mouth dropped at what he saw His Older Cousin Gwen As she was Laying on the Couch on her stomach Showing off her Large yet mind boggling firm tits that were too big for her form Her Deliciously Supple Ass worked her tight tiny booty shorts.

'Engage boner mode.' Ben thought as Gwen noticed him. "Ben You're Here!"

She said with a yawn and a Smile as she stood up and Hugged him tightly and Shoving his face in her Boobs, forcing him to not get a bloody nose.

"Have a good time now!" Sandra said from the door Ben waved goodbye to his Mother and Max drove off to the first location for their road trip.

*Later*

We see Ben Laying on the Foldable Couch Playing his Game once more But he stopped when Gwen walked in and got a glimpse of her plump bosom And Massive Jiggly Ass.

'Damn!' Ben Thought as Gwen Drunk her Milkshake But stopped When the straw got Clogged. "Damn Not again!" She said as she Sucked Harder it spilt And Splashed On her Chest the White Beverage Treat started to drip Through her chestNand show her skin through the already white fabric. "Uhhhhghhhh" Ben drooled quietly as Gwen tried taking off her shirt but it being wet made it harder so ahe started to Groan amd Pull. "Come on Come On Come on just need a little more oomph!" She grunted out in a Unintentional Sexy Tone as Ben's pants tightened from seeing her hard nipples through her now visible bra.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Almost there!...AHHHHHHHH YES!" Gwen Yelled in a Near Orgasmic Groan as she finally pulled off her Shirt which for some reason came off with a pop

"There i got it off...Ben you Okay? your face is red and your nose is Bleeding" She said as she just now noticed him His Face was Redder than his blood somehow and was staining his shirt. "I'm uhhhh Gonna go to the Bathroom" He stammered As he Quickly ran off to the Bathroom in a fraction of a second.

*Later*

"Alright kids We're stopping here at this campsite for the Night" Max called out as He stopped the Rv and cut the engine. "Ben go get Gwen will you?"

"Uh, sure thing." Ben said as he headed for Gwen's Room and Knocked on the door "Gwen?"

*No response*

"Gwen?" He said louder As he opened the Door and Poor ben just can't Catch a Break as he saw his Cousin was Buck Naked with her earbuds in

'OH COME ON!' Ben thought in a bitchy tone... It seems kinda fitting Ben closed the door very slowly and knocked really hard to get her attention Which it did finally.

"Yeah Ben?" She said having No shame in being Naked while opening the door a bit

"Grandpa said we're stopping for the night...and you might want to actually put something on."

"Alright" She responded as she slipped on white jeans and a blue sweater And walked outside with them.

"Nice place" She muttered Softly as Ben Ran to the Back of the Rv andMPanted. 'Ok Ben just Calm down!' He told himself.

"AGGGGHHHHHH DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled He said out loud. 'Its not Fair!' He kept thinking As he Kicked the side of the Rv roughly.

'Why does my Cousin have to be so Sexy why does the universe hate me so much?'

He thought as he saw a Comet in the sky. "i Wish my Life could gwt better... and i could Get Laid" He said while whispering the last bit.

*BOOM!*

"Holy!" Ben exclaimed as he left the RV And ram towards the Crash site without anyone noticing.

*Crashsite*

Ben pushed through a thick bush And came Across a Large Crater with a thick blanket of steam covering it. "Whoa" He coughed As he approached it and slipped on A Rock.

"GAH!" ben shouted as he Landed next to the Object that fell. "Ugh"He Groaned as he saw it was a Weird Pod. 'Please Have a Sexy Alien Babe' He thought As the Pod slowly opened and revealed a Small Device about 3/4 the size of a brick. "Whoa" He said As he got closer. "Not an Alien Babe but an Alien Watch?" He commented ' At this Point I'd even be Happy with an Alien Hillbilly!' He thought while getting a sudden and foreboding chill Down his Spine.

'Weird.' He thought as without warning it jumped amd attached itself to his wrist very tightly and painfully "HEY GET OFF ME!" He yelled obnoxiously as It stabbed into his wrist draining some of his Blood in the process.

"AHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain As it stopped and Beeped. "DNA Contained Hello Mr Tennyson I am the Omnitrix" It spoke in a voice similar to a female Vocaloid.

"Omni-What now?" He said in a low voice As His Complete and Utter Confusion would lead to something Greater then he would Expect.

 **And the Rest they Say is History Not Really but Anyway Ben Now has the Omnitrix and it Has A.I That's Capable of Speech Who'd a Thunk it? anywho Next Time Ben Learns more about his New Toy as A Machine from Space Crashes On Earth But enough of that Guys I have some news the Votes are In and the Next Reign Story To be Made Wil Be *Cue drumroll*...Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Harem Master! And please remember I said next one to be made not next one to be posted these things take Time And if you have any ideas for a Reign of Story feel Free To PM either Me or My Co-Writer Red the Pokemon Master so till next time Love Luck and Lemons.**


End file.
